Browbeat
Browbeat is a member of the Wards. Personality As Browbeat progressed through high school, he craved solitude even while his social circle thwarted this desire. This combined with insomnia and general eventually took him to a psychologist, after studying his family history, came to the tentative conclusion that he might have schizophrenia, yet to manifest. Anecdotally, his powers are the result of him seeing what would happened if he suddenly jumped into the freezing Bay. Further his early career as solo hero was Browbeat empirically determining the extant of his abilities. Appearance His cape identity is rather baseline, with his powers he is able to scive a musculer physique that dwarfed many body builders and bordered on the absurd. His costume was a dark blue spandex piece with a diamond print, his full-face mask only left his eyes uncovered and was topped with a crystal on the forehead. the costume did not include body armor. Agitation 3.8 In his civilian identity Browbeat has been referenced as being moderately handsome. Abilities and Powers Browbeat has two powers - short-range telekinesis and biokinesis; his abilities are mutually reinforcing. Further in the face of a Trump that affects one aspect of his powers the other half would generally need a separate counter. T-K His telekinesis is a personal force field with some crude control, having a multiplicative effect on his physical strength. While also having a noticable defensive aspect , given that he was durable enough to survive damage from Leviathan.https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/03/17/extermination-8-5/ Extermination 8.5 B-K His physical strength is bolstered by his biokinesis, as he makes himself into a physical Adonis. He can patch up his own wounds and harden tissues, accumulate calcium into stone-like plates under his skin. He can use his biokinesis the reshape his features, possibly qualifying him for a Changer ratingWildbow on Spacebattles. He could return to his natural state reflexively, drastically reduces his muscle mass towards the original baseline. Interlude 3 As he gained more familiarity with his powers he could reflexively dampen the damage from burns by creating heat resistant chemicals, neutralize the toxins by isolating it with in the body; increase the insulation and conductivity qualities of his flesh before electricity damage takes hold. Interestingly for a natural trigger Browbeat goes out of his way to avoid conflict, a trait he shares with his parents. The implications this has regarding his relationship with his shard is an issue not addressed. History Background As Browbeat progressed through high school, he became more solitary even as his social circle kept dragging him out of the 'peace and quiet' and back into the 'noise and hubbub'. Eventually, he went to a psychologist and, after studying his family history, came to the tentative conclusion that he might have schizophrenia, yet to manifest. Sometime later when out with a friends family on their boat Browbeat would walk off the side into the march-temperature water. In doing so, he suffered major physical trauma, nearly died, and ultimately triggered. The PRT found out about his power after the hospital notified them of his fast recovery time. His family and the PRT discussed several options while they figured out a balance of mental health and powers. Ultimately, they decided he was safe to stay for the Wards for the time being. Early Career Now gifted with strange abilities Browbeat would go out of his way to began testing. He had a short sojourn as a solo hero taking on the likes of Victor & Othala, the Merchants, and even Regent & (to Browbeat's misfortune) Hellhound. With the members of the Undersiders the only ones who gave him trouble, the PRT decided to capitalize on his new reputation and recruit him. Seeing the organization as the best way to gain the training and skills that he would need for the future he accepted.Wildbow elaborates Spacebattles Story Start He participated in a the fight with The Undersiders at the Bank where he would have a rematch. during the Wards after action meeting at PRT Headquarters Browbeat wanted to know how he could respond better to it afterward. Post-Leviathan Following the Endbringer attack on Brockton Bay Browbeat put into a transfer to a different city, leaving Brockton Bay. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Browbeat returned to Brockton bay to assist in the battle against EchidnaScourge 19.6. Trivia * By the start of the story he has had his powers for less time then Taylor has. Roughly less then three months. * Had his mental health been considered to be in serious jeopardy, Browbeat may have stayed at the parahuman asylum. * Reports that ascribe Browbeat a Stranger rating are false. * An early of Worm titled 'Versus Dragon' featured a character named Highbrow that had Browbeats powers if not his personality. Here part of a more offensive team that elects to runaway from bank robbery despite being composed of more heavy hittersSpacebattles.hittershttps://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/29/prey-14-8/#comment-4582 Comment by Wildbow in prey 14.8]. References Navigation draft Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brute